Infiltration (2nd Revision)
1i. Overview Most people know the general meaning of infiltration, but the way it’s used here is a little bit broader. The meaning here is: How you get to where you want to be. Some examples are finding hidden areas/reaching them, getting through obbies, exploring, or just traveling in general. This is a subject full of “what-if” ‘s simply because every situation can be different. The skills learned here are useful in combat, spying, and especially assassination. Personally, I recommend that everyone should know at least some of this. On top of its common uses, it’s really easy to do.'' You will probably notice some ties to Espionage and Stealth. Spying,'' Hiding and Infiltrating are intertwined, and knowing one will benefit your knowledge of the other. I don’t give credits often, because it causes problems, however… Skillet5110 was a huge help in the research put into parts of this book. He'’s helped me in tests and research many, many times in the past. 2i. Situations Every place is going to be different. Some places restrict hats, or restrict gear, or don’t allow tool dropping. Some places will be more infiltration-proof than others. This is why it’'s good to know all of your options so that you can solve these puzzles or know when to walk away from them. (Puzzles as in how you’'re going to get to where you want to be) Not every technique shown here will work everywhere, and I understand that, but to disregard techniques simply because you don'’t need them NOW doesn’t mean you should put yourself in a bad situation later down the road. There are many infiltration techniques in existence, and it'’s likely that I missed some. 3i. Hat Jump While moving forwards, jump and press = at the same time (or about the same time, depending on the hat). This can give you a boost upwards, works best with egg hats and round hats. Due to updates, however, this once incredible move is highly unreliable and can take a long time to work. 4i. Tool Jump While moving forwards, jump and press backspace at the same time (or about the same time, depending on the tool). This can give you a boost upwards. Some tools will simply not work for this. Some will boost you higher, some will work more often and so on. 5i. Sword Jump Using a sword, jump and double click. You want to do the double click as you'’re moving upwards. I like to start the double click as soon as I press spacebar. Use whatever timing works for you. You can also use the Sword Jump while descending to do a short glide. If for some reason you need to do a smaller jump than normal, walk off the edge you intend to jump off of and double click. 6i. Alternate Routes If there are people guarding the fastest path into an area, sometimes it’s better to look for a longer way that promotes stealth rather than speed. Sometimes there are intentional hidden pathways. Be careful with hidden pathways, as anyone defending an area is probably accounting for them. This concept will play a huge part in the Flying Sword section. 7i. Thin Turning If you are walking on long skinny bricks, then in the case that you need to jump or turn, you should turn your screen before the jump/turn to get your screen more aligned with the jump/turn. 8i. Narrow Spaces In some cases, there will be small spaces that you can fit into. (These will usually be 1 stud in width.) To get into these, go into first person by scrolling all the way in. Now turn your side to the space and use A/D to slide in sideways. 9i. Gap Walk Gap walks are consistent spaces between bricks that can be walked across rather than jumped across. Recognizing these can save you a lot of time. The simplest is just to walk across, this will have the most limited use. The other way is to use Mouselock and walk across the gaps sideways using A/D. 10i. Multi-Man Wall Climb This will require 2 or more people. All persons stack up in one “tower”. Then all persons hold spacebar and retain the stack. This is one of the most versatile techniques. The only downside is that it can'’t work with just one person. The good part is that a large majority of places do not account for it. 11i. Surviving Falls If you get into a situation where falling can kill you due to the height, there are a couple ways to help you survive. The #1 thing you should do is drop all of your hats with =. Low hat weights have been proven to have a higher fall survival rate. If you have a sword, rapid double clicking can help to slightly assuage the fall. If you can find bricks that have multiple layers (like a building), then try to land on that. This will almost guarantee your safety, but you might bounce off or get stuck in the ground. 12i. Unequip Sword Jump (No longer works) You want to know how to Sword Jump before you try to do this. Do a sword jump, but unequip your sword just as you double click. This will extend the sword jump just a bit higher. This bit can be used to get past obstacles that were designed to barely block the normal sword jump. 13i. Collide Checks These are most prominent in obbies. They are a series of bricks lined up where they are unknown to be safe or not. A usual name for these is “Choose a Path”. There are 2 ways to get past them. 1. In most cases, you can use your mouse to position your camera into the brick in question. If your camera can move through the brick, then it won’t support you, if you can’t, then it’s safe to walk on. 2. If for some reason the creator was smart and has a touch-fall script in them, you won’t be able to use the first way. You can tell that this is the case if ALL of the paths appear to be solid. Quickly walk onto the path for about a stud and walk back immediately. If you slip down a bit, then it’s not safe. If you stayed level, then it is safe. 14i. Double Agent Pretending to be with the enemy so that you can harm their progress, or get into their spawn area. It’'s handy if you can teamkill, or feed tactical information through a party chat. A long time ago, you could simply wear the enemy’s uniform and you could get away with this. Now most raidable places use guis that only allow members to be on the defending team. Despite this, if you are on the side of the defender, you can use this against the raiders (use an alt though). 15i. Maze Marking In the case that you have to get through a maze, a simple but effective method is maze marking. To do this, start from the entrance and test a path. If it ultimately leads to a dead end, you can mark it with a hat or tool. You don'’t want to overmark though, as it may prevent you from finding the right way. In the case of a more sophisticated maze, such as one where you would need to find things, or push buttons in a certain order, or anything where you want to know the locations of things… then you could mark it with a hat/tool and use a mnemonic to remember it. (For this, you want to visualize a connection between the purpose/ reason of the marked path and the hat/tool.) Example (for marking a path leading to an office using a squid hat): I would imagine a squid violently opening drawers and flinging paper around looking for something. 16i. 1x2x1 Flying Brick Trick If you are at a building place with the basic copy, move and delete tools, then this might be an option. Find a brick that is 1x2x1 and is collidable and unanchored. Using the move/copy tool, position it onto the front of your legs. If you attach is correctly, it’ll look like you'’re walking. When you move, you’ll be able to fly. 17i. Egg Ride This is the recent version of the egg jump. It isn’t the egg jump, but it’s the current substitute for what it once was. #Drop an egg hat, and put another hat on. #Get the egg slowly rolling. #Walk into its path, and stand still. #Have it roll inbetween your legs while you stand still! This will either cause you to ride the egg for a bit and move a distance, or it will boost you high up. It’'s more reliable than egg jump for this purpose. I believe that this is a must-know for anyone. 18i. Dodging Sometimes the obstructions in your path will be people or things shooting at you. My recommended way of dodging: Using mouselock, turn your side to the aggressor(s), and hold spacebar. Move back occasionally to throw off their aim, but don’t forget to move towards your objective. (This is balancing predictability with probability. If you stay in the open too long, chances are you’ll get hit even if you’re unpredictable. If you’'re too predictable, you’ll be hit easily.) 19i. Hat Path Sometimes you will have obstructions such as lava in your way. Now, before you resort to a hat path you should consider other options first. Is there another way to get around it? For this, you'’ll want your biggest hats. Drop your big hats to use as jumping pads, and keep a smaller hat so that you don'’t pick up a hat you land on. You may have to reset or get friends to help for longer paths. I don'’t like this one much because it often requires you to reset. I try my best not to use it, but sometimes it’'s just your only choice. If there is a hat giver at the place you are making a hat path in, then you can make a “hat tower”. To do this, get a ton of hats on. If the hats are small, 20-40 would probably work. Then, when you press =, the hats will all be stacked one ontop of the other. Now the tower should fall straight forwards and leave a path. Sometimes it’ll fall backwards/sideways if you mess it up. 20i. "“I'’m a Friend of..."” In some cases, groups/places will have front-door guards with only bubble chat. A good way to scout/get into a base like this is to talk to the doorman and say something like “I’m a friend of in the server, I’'d like to talk to him.” If they say you can, but tell you to wait, it may take awhile before they can spread the message for the person to get to you. So, take advantage of this and ask something like "“Well, can I go in and find him?”" In my experience, this has worked and people have let me into their bases. Use logic, obviously. If the place is tiny then this isn'’t going to work. You could also just wait for them to clear out so that you could go in on your own later (without having to deal with defenses). 21i. Exploiting? I am in no way promoting exploiting, as I think it hurts the Roblox community, but technically speaking it is a way to get where you want to go (in luxury, I should add). Now if you want to exploit more “responsibly”, then you want to hide the fact that you’re doing it. A UFO in a medieval game would be a fairly obvious indicator. A more stealthy way is to make a wall non-collidable so that you can walk through it. Or you could simply make yourself invisible. 22i. Floor Jumping Sometimes you will come across parallel floors that are within jump range. It isn'’t exactly easy to do this. You want to use mouselock and face away from the ledge, then quickly tap S at the edge and jump. Then start holding W to get onto the next ledge. If you haven'’t done this before, you might have serious problems with it. As always, practice makes perfect. 23i. Staircase This is so obvious I shouldn'’t even have to say it. Most of the time this won’t do much good for you, but it is good to consider. This will only work in places with move/copy/delete tools. Use bricks to make a staircase which you can then climb to boost yourself up. 24i. Seat Eject Glitch In some games, you have access to seats (especially games that let you build a boat/car/vehicle). To get this glitch set up, put a seat on your vehicle, then put a large brick right ontop of it. Make sure that there is at least 1 edge of the seat that you can touch from the side! Now you want to test it before you put trust into it, so sit in the seat by touching the side, then press spacebar. If it boosts you high in the air, you’'ve got it. If not, try a different brick to stack on top. There are definitely times when you don’t the option to build a staircase, and this little glitch can give you a large boost upwards. 25i. Rebound Jump The uses of this move are rare, but it is nice to know. All you need is a high ledge to jump off from. Jump down, hit the ground below, and if you might bounce up. To increase the strength of a rebound, it has been proven that low hat weight and high tool weight help. 26i. Ledge-Hang In some cases, you will be able to hang onto a ledge and slide across it. Sometimes you can do this with your arms + hugging the ledge. Sometimes you can use tools to hang on a ledge, especially guns with a lot of parts (that are can-collide). This usually won'’t help with much, but on rare occasion you may need it. Notice that if you hang on a ledge that faces away from the map, it'’ll help you to hide. 27i. Sword Jump Prime (No longer works) This is another version of the sword jump that can boost you quite high after repeated uses. Start by doing a sword jump while holding W, then when you double click, press backspace and keep going forwards. This will allow you to sword jump into a tool jump for a possible extra boost. This one can be great if you'’re willing to take the time to pull it off. 28i. Camera Light Sometimes bricks will be hard to see, but not totally invisible. The easiest way to see these bricks is to use your “camera light”. First, you want to find which angle the light is pointed at. Rotate your screen around until the sunlight is reflecting off of bricks. This is the angle you will use to find highly transparent bricks. Like I said, it does not work on invisible bricks, but only on nearly-invisible bricks. It also helps to use this in mazes/places with a single color. (Especially mazes, as people like to keep the maze blocks of a single color, and in the case that they decide to make it dark and narrow, you will want this light to help find your way) 29i. Flying Sword (Aka Skysurfing) This move is the best infiltration move of all time. It allows you to fly, and all it needs is a sword. ''Editor's Note: Although it says "a" sword (and two swords'' as stated below, you actually just need only need ''one lunging'' sword, and any tool. ScoutBob (talk) 20:43, June 18, 2013 (UTC) To use the flying sword, get two swords, press the keys for those swords at the same time until one falls out of your hands. Now, you have to double click right before the sword vanishes. When you have it, select your remaining sword to go down, and unselect to go up. The first few times you use this, don'’t attempt to double click before it vanishes, but rather count how long it takes for it to disappear. It will always take the same amount of time at every place as long as you’re at the lowest walking elevation. This move only works with certain hat weights. If you have too much weight, you won'’t go up at all and instead get low-grav. If you have too little weight you'’ll go up and be able to go down. The main uses of the move are getting to where you want to be, stealth, and assassination. 30i. X-Ray WARNING: ''THIS MOVE MAY CAUSE SLOW COMPUTERS TO CRASH/FREEZE'' IT MAY CAUSE FASTER COMPUTERS TO CRASH/FREEZE WHEN OVERUSED This will only work for some people, but you should definitely check if it works for you. It allows you to see all players, meshes and decals, no matter where they may be. First, press F10 ten times. This will make sure you have 10 graphics on. Now, rapidly press F11 for no more than 5 seconds (for safety purposes). If you can'’t see anyone through the walls, then your computer is simply incapable of using this move. If you can use this, then it’s a great asset for finding players and hidden areas. If you’'re trying to hide from people, it can help. If you’'re trying to find hidden things, it can help. If you’'re wondering what’s inside of something, it can help. 30i. Username Armors These will help to defend you from average admin commands. Their protection is somewhat limited, but it’s better than going in undefended. These are to be used with alts. Minor Protection i-Block Armor: Create an account that looks like it would start with a lower case-L, but start it with an uppercase i. An example might be Iion325. This is the weakest armor, but some people can'’t see through it. (And it’'s the easiest to set up) Moderate Protection Twin Block Armor: You will need a friend to help. Each of you makes an alt with the first 19 characters, which should be a sequence of lower case L’s and upper case i’s. The last character must be different, and can be any letter or number you want. This will make it especially hard for anyone to target either of you as long as both of you are there. (When one goes, the other is vulnerable) The only way to hit one of you is to find the alts profile page, then copy the sequence of 19, then the last character. This cannot be done from in-game, and most people won’t take the extra steps to target you. If they mess up any of the i’s and L’s, they’ll have to start over. High Protection Enemy Armor: First you need to find someone who has admin in place you wish to be in. Now, make an alt with a shorter version of their name. For example, you could make ernak as an Enemy Armor to protect you while ernakou is in the server. The only way to get rid of you is for the person you'’re using as armor gives admin to someone else, and leaves (usually intending to come back). All you have to do to counter this is to leave when they do. When they come back, you come back. 31i. Closing There you have it. That wasn’t hard, was it? Nonetheless, this subject is very important for assassins, explorers, and spies alike.